h2o everafter
by Nancymer172
Summary: Lewis and Cleo get married Ricky and Zane are together Will and Bella move in together and then Emma comes back but what happens when the girls start getting pregnant how can the be pregnant and mermaids what if the baby's have tails.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is rated T+ for safety warning this will include words like condom pregnancy test and sex but no scenes obviously. Also I am not very good at spelling and grammar so if its a little off no hate please. Another note I am writing this off the top off my head with a little help from a draft I wrote.**

 **A mermaid's future**

 **Chapter 1**

 _*3rd person*_

After graduation Lewis and Cleo spent the whole evening together even though it had been 6 months since they saw each other they were still that young inseparable couple. ricky and zane never broke up.

 _*Cleos p.o.v*_

I'm walking down the beach with lewis when suddenly he swings me around and there's a star lit picnic. Me and lewis sat down and he brought out the food. We ate and made out under the stars and then suddenly he's sitting in front of me on his knees. "Cleo" he said " we have been together for 4 years and survived Charlotte and long distance, and the time had finally come for me to ask you to be my wife." I was shocked to say the least but to his surprise I said yes. Then we took the boat and anchored off the coast of mako.

 **The next morning**

 _*Cleos p.o.v*_

We had made out for a bit and then done something I didn't think I would doi sat up and realized we had stayed out all night in the boat. I nudged Lewis awake. We stayed out all night we have to get me back. Lewis nodded and pulled the anchor up and began driving the boat back towards shore.

 _*Lewis p.o.v*_

All I could think the whole way back was Cleo's dad was gonna kill me. But cleo looked surprisingly calm. I hadn't actually bought a ring yet I wanted her to say yes first but as we sailed back I promised to get one soon and asked her to wait to tell her parents. Cleo agreed and i dropped her off out back her house by the water.

 _*Cleos p.o.v*_

I walked into the house I was tired but I went into the kitchen. I started making some eggs for breakfast. I ate some eggs for breakfast and then went to take a bath before getting ready for the day. My dad and Sam were out of town so I only had to worry about snoopy Kimmy. That's when Kim actually knocked on the door. " i'm hungry what's for breakfast." I sighed and dried off by moving the water off my tail. " coming Kim." I said I made her some eggs. " you get to do the dishes" I told her. She laughed "you wish" she said and tried to splash me I dodged. "I have some were to be do the dishes" I said leaving.

 **And that's it i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note I don't own h2o or any of the characters. The point of view order goes like this cleo/lewis bella/will ricky/zane emma/ byron/ash your choice emma wont be back for awhile but when she's back who should she be with?**

 _*Normal p.o.v*  
_ Bella sat up in bed next to Will, she had just woken suddenly and did not remember why. Will she thought and snuggled into him. But was suddenly overcome with a cramp in her belly. She sighed and got up walking felt better so she started getting ready for the day.

 _*Wills p.o.v*  
_ I woke up and realized bella wasn't next to me I stood up and heard the bath runnin decided to go for a run I knocked on the door and told bella were I was going. She yelled something about breakfast and I left.

 _*Bella's p.o.v*_

I sat on the couch waiting for Will to get back I was rubbing my sore stomach absentmindedly when he walked in. "you ok babe?" Will asked me I nodded. "Have you eaten Bells?" he asked using my nickname. I shook my head "not hungry" I said. Will shrugged and grabbed a protein shake. Finally I got up and about but slowly Will understood.

 _*Wills p.o.v*_

I did training and let Bella do what she thought she could shed been sick for a couple days and i just let her be to get better she was tired most o f the day with a tiny bit of fever and usually had stomach cramps or a headache constantly. We had been living together for about 8 weeks since graduation and everything was going fine except….. Nah it only happened that one time i'm sure everything's fine.

 _*Bella's p.o.v*_

Ricky texted me something about emergency Cleos house now so I guess i'm going. I walk slowly over to Cleos house still not feeling the best. Ricky is waiting out front she explains what we are going to do and I sigh and nod. We walk straight up to Cleo's room and RIcky wakes her ruffly. I sit myself on the beanbag in the corner and let Ricky do the talking lost in memorie.

 _2 weeks ago_

Race you to mako Ricky challenged we were hanging on the secret beach. Me and cleo both nodded and chased Ricky into the water. We swam off at sonic speed towards mako. I came in right behind Ricky as always and we wait for Cleo to catch up. " you guys are fast" Cleo said out of breath leaning back against the rocks. " No your slow" I teased her even though I was out of breath too I managed to hide it, and we all laughed.

 _End flashback_

 **And that's it new chapter coming soon, yes I skipped 8 weeks also the next chapter will be a cleo rikki point of view with a flashback. I have been spelling rikki wrong NO!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note despite this being a zane/rikki chapter this will be a rikki/cleo/bella chapter there will be little mention of zane much less a point of view.**

Chapter 3

 _*cleos p.o.v*_

I woke with a start rikki was shaking me "go away" I groaned "it's too early to get up" "its after noon" bella said from a bean bag chair. " right" I said and sat up wrapped in the blanket " what do you want" I asked rikki with a yawn. Rikki did not speak just threw a object from her purse at me. "What makes you think I need this?" i asked holding up the pregnancy test " you have been sick" rikki said " I had food poisoning" I reminded her

 _Cleo be home at 6 for dinner -sam_

Cleo headed toward home after a swim this was a week after the mako race. Cleo got home to find a yucky looking dinner but didn't care she was hungry. Cleo ate several bowls of the gray soup. In the morning everyone had food poisoning in a few days every one was better, not Cleo she still felt sick every day

 _End flashback_

 _*rikkis p.o.v*_

"No one has food poisoning for a week" I said harshly " just humer her" bella said to cleo from the corner of the room she looked pale cleo sighed and went to the bathroom 5 minutes later she came out test in hand and a shocked look on her face "you were right" was all she could say holding the test up. Bella stood up and walked to comfort her. I on the other hand had little sympathy "lewis?" I asked "who else" was the answer from the shooked cleo " call him" I said.

* _cleos p.o.v*_

I texted lewis

 _Need to see you come over and right up stairs - cleo_

 _On my way -lewis_

 _*3rd person p.o.v*_

Lewis arrived a few minutes later and sat beside cleo wondering what was in her hand when he saw it he wrapped his arm around cleo " it will be ok" he said " you know it's yours" cleo said " I know" lewis said wrapping his arm tighter around her it will be ok he said slipping a small silver ring with a white stone that matched her locket in it and two moon crystal stones on either side " I had it custom made" lewis said cleo smiled and kissed lewis

 **The next morning**

cleo woke up suddenly sick she sat up and ran for the toilet. After 20 minutes of retching she sat up against the wall.

Bella and Wills house

Bella sat up instead of a headache or stomach cramps she was nauseous bella remembered the sushi last night she sighed and ran for the toilet. Will heard her and was immediately behind her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back after a few minutes Bella leaned back against Will he rubbed her shoulders " it was the sushi she said when she could talk. Will sighed "feeling better now" he asked she nodded. He picked her up bridal style and laid her in the bed "stay" he said bella nodded and fell asleep.

 **And that's it for chapter 3 chapter 4 will be out next weekend hope you enjoyed disclaimer I do not own h2o**


	4. Chapter 4

Note I don't own h2o this will be a zikki chapter

Chapter 4

*Rikkis p.o.v*

I sat up Zane was texting me

Morning love -Zane

Good morning- Rikki

I texted him back and got up I had 30 minutes till I had to be at work my dad knocked on my door "morning Rikki" he called "good morning" I said pulling some shorts and a tee shirt on I fixed my hair and put some lip balm on " I'm gonna eat at the cafe" I called to my dad leaving the house.

*zanes p.o.v*

I woke up early and texted Rikki hoping she was up already I got up and got ready it took her 20 minutes to respond I guess she wasn't up yet oops I'm that time I took a shower and got dressed before heading to the cafe she said she'd be there in 20 minutes

Be there in 20m - Rikki

I opened up and when she got there the morning shipment had just gotten in I handed her a juice her normal breakfast and we put the food in the cool room before going to the office as the employees began to arrive. I began working the bills and she worked the staff by noon we were both done and left the cafe in good hands. Rikki said she had to go but promised we would meet up tonight

*rikkis p.o.v*

I headed toward mako the girls had said meet them there after work so I texted them I was on my way and headed that direction I came in and surfaced Cleo was busy hanging decorations nd Bell was sitting in a folding chair looking pale. I pulled myself to shore and dried off using my power "what's all this about" I asked and Cleo jumped

" this Zane said stepping out of the shadows and spinning me around I laughed and fell into his arms he slipped a small silver ring with a red stone that matched my locket and two moonstones on either side it matched Cleo's I laughed again and kissed him " YES yes yes! I Said excitedly Cleo brought out a pick ice basket and Lewis arrived so did will he came in the water entrance though Bella laughed and stood up shakily I dried him off so he could embrace his girlfriend.

And that's it chapter 5 will be out right after this


	5. Chapter 5

Note I don't own h2o

Chapter 5

*Normal p.o.v*

Everyone had a great time Bella was still shaky but getting better Cleo was doing fine and Rikki seemed fine too but as the sun went down and everyone went there way it was time for what Cleo dreaded most it was time to tell her parents the good news and the not so good news.

*cleos p.o.v*

I swam back towards shore pulling Lewis boat at super speed. I wanted to get this over with.

*normal p.o.v*

Cleo walked into the house Lewis her heels her dad and Sam were in the kitchen playing a board game with Kim " dad Sam I have some important news" Cleo Said

"I'm pregnant" she shouted before she could think about it Dons face changed " you better be ready to do the right thing" said addressing Lewis " he already has" Cleo said holding up her left hand "he asked me to marry him after graduation but I had to wait for the ring" dons face changed again, " well he muttered if that's the case then I guess it's alright." Cleo gave her dad a hug and went up stairs Lewis at her heels.

*cleos p.o.v*

Well that was Easier than expected I thought me a Lewis decided to move in together his house wasn't far away I could walk there so he helped me pack a few things and then he went home.

Sorry if these last two chapters have been shorter the next ones will be longer hope you enjoyed chapter 6 will be out soon


	6. Chapter 6

Note I don't own h2o this is a cleiws chapter since the last one was so short

Chapter 6

Over the next few days cleo continued to slowly move in with lewis at the same time rikki and zane decided to move in with each other and bell continued to be sick.

*cleos p.o.v*

I woke up next to lewis I had finally finished moving in with him and my first doctor's appointment was today. I got up surprisingly not sick I guess I get a break today I thought but then I was hit with a wave of nausea and ran for the toilet. Lewis must have heard me because he was there in a moment he held my hair back while I retched for about 20 minutes then helped me up. I nodded my thanks and brushed my teeth careful not to get any water on me. I took a bath and got dressed my shorts were a little tight how far along am I? I thought to myself. 9-10 weeks maybe. I planted my hands on my belly comfortably while we drove to the doctors.

*lewis p.o.v*

Cleo looked comfortable I sighed inwardly it was time to see the baby but would it have a tail I finally asked her "do you think the baby will have a tail?" She shrugged "I don't know." "What if it does?" I asked. "Then we do what we can to hide it" she said simply. I shrugged again "were here" I said. She nodded and I opened the door for her Cleo grabbed my hand and we walked in she went up to the desk and said "Cleo Sertori 1pm" the nurse nodded "right this way."

*cleos p.o.v*

The nurse handed me a gown and told me to change I changed and sat on the exam table Lewis pulled up a chair next to me and began to speak. "The gel won't change you" he said. "It's only 30% water it takes 37% to change you" I nodded "good." There was a knock at the door. "Come in" I called. "Hello Cleo how are you doing" the doctor asked. "I'm doing ok a little morning sickness and fatigue not to bad." The doctor nodded "ok time for a exam" she said she began feeling around "everything feels good she said let's listen to the Heart beat." I nodded the doctor put the gel on my stomach and rubbed the ultrasound thing over it it showed a little blob in the screen and I smiled as I heard my baby's strong heart beat. After the appointment me and Lewis went back to our house. "You know the baby has a tail" I said to lewis. "I can feel it and I saw it." lewis shrugged "what now?" he asked. "I don't know" I said.

And that's it what's gonna happen next Emma's coming back soon so I am going to do a poll on who she should be with


	7. Chapter 7

**Note I don't own h2o or any of the characters this is a Wella chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _*Bella's p.o.v*  
_ I have been sick for a week, I think Will is starting to get worried. I can't blame it on food anymore I know something's wrong. These were my thoughts as I lay in bed on another morning that promised sickness. I finally got up I couldn't delay it forever i went to throw up. Will was training that was good, the girls didn't know how sick I was. I reached for 20 minutes, of course I wasn't hungry after that. I hadn't been eating much, I wasn't hungry. Afraid I was losing weight I stepped on the scale in the bathroom. **(I of course made the weight up)** 125 pounds a little weight gain in fact not loss that's odd. **(I know they use stones but I don't know what that is in stones.)** I felt dizzy what's wrong with me I thought I sat on the floor by the toilet too dizzy to stand. And that's where Will found me.

 _*Wills p.o.v*_

When i got back from training I couldn't find bella. I assumed she'd gone for a swim and went to take a shower. That's when I saw her, there she was Bella was on the floor knees pulled up against her chest next to the toilet. I went over to her "you ok bells" I asked her. She nodded, but I knew she wasn't ok. She only sat by the toilet when she was sick. I sat down and rubbed her back "I'm fine really Will" she said "just a little dizzy." I didn't believe her "were you sick again" I asked her. She nodded, and started to say something about the burgers we ate last night but I stopped her. "Im eating the same food as you and i'm not sick are you sure your ok?" she shook her head and began to cry I rubbed her back "whats wrong?" I asked. She shook her head " I dont know" she said.

 _*Bella's p.o.v*_

Will convinced me there's a chance i'm pregnant so here I am half a hour later pacing in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. Will is sitting on the bed trying to get me to sit down but I won't. Then the timer goes off. Negative thank goodness. "Than what is wrong?" Will askes looking at the test. The other timer goes off, "thats the other test" I say ignoring Wills question. I look at the test and sure enough it's positive good thing I took two. Will saw the test "than why is this one negative?" he asked. " Tests can be wrong" I said, "this one clearly was" I said holding up the negative test. Will kissed me and I felt something cold slip onto my finger. It was a ring that matched Cleo and Rikki's except mine had a green stone in the middle " I was going to do this at dinner tonight but now seems good" he said. I smiled but then asked "why green?" Will smiled and pulled out a locket that matched the girls but with a green stone, and proceeded to put it around my neck. I smiled again and will kissed me "how far along are you?" Will asked. I shrugged " I don't know maybe 7 weeks that's about when the condom broke." Will nodded. "So is the answer yes?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me before I texted the girls.

 _Meet me at mako in 30m -bella_

They all agreed and Will insisted I rode in the boat so I did.

 **To be continued…**

 **Ok so that's it sorta cliffhanger but not really hope you enjoyed the longer chapter I don't want to play favorites so even though I could carry on in Bellas prospective forever I won't. Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be out by next week sorry the time between chapters has gotten longer but I have had a bit of writer's block. Nah not really just had other things to do I could write this story forever but before I release the next chapter I want 40 views and please remember to review. Also don't forget to vote on my poll its only 2 chapters till emma comes back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note I don't own h2o or any of the characters. Also this does not glorify or encourage teen pregnancy they have all graduated highschool they are all over 18 and all have steady jobs.**

Chapter 8

 _*rikkis p.o.v*_

I'm not a morning person never have been. But when I received a text from bella at 8 in the morning I was up it sounded important. It is sunday so the cafe is not opening till 12 so I left a note for zane and went to mako. I grabbed a shake and threw on some jean shorts. I am really tired. So I am a little slow but am still first too mako. Cleo surfaced a few moments later hand in hand with lewis they had been swimming. I heard a scream and Bella and Will entered the human way hand in hand. Bella was wearing a locket like ours with a green stone. "Nice necklace" I joked holding up mine. Usually Bella would just jump into the pool but then again she would just swim in but Will helped her ease herself in. "that's not all" Bella said as soon as she transformed holding up her hand, Cleo and I cheered. Will and Bella shared a look and Will got into the water. Bella somehow sat on Wills lap tail and all and Will put his arms around her waist and grabbed her hands. Bella gave a slight nod and Will placed his hands gently over Bellas stomach. Cleo smiled she got it "really?" she asked. Bella nodded and Cleo and I cherred again.

 _*Zanes p.o.v*_

I woke up and found rikkis note she must have left a hour or so ago I decided i'm going to join her. I load up the zodiac and head towards mako. I get there and am not surprised to see Will's and Lewis' boats. I head for the land entrance and slide down to find a picnic going on without me. I sneak up silently behind Rikki and wrap my arms around her. "Zane" Rikki laughed. I sat beside her and she passed me a sandwich. We all ate and had a good time but I could tell Rikki didn't feel well, she would never admit it but she was tired she was leaning against me. I rubbed her shoulders and she gave me a thank you look and a kiss.

 _*Rikkis p.o.v*_

Zanes awesome I would never admit it but I started not feeling well after we ate, some how he could tell. You could clearly see Cleo and Lewis making out in the corner, Lewis' hand laid gently on Cleo's growing stomach. I turned and could see Bella's back to me and Will in front of her. I think they were making out too. "Cut it out" I said as always but then proceed to begin making out with Zane. I was trying to ignore the sick feeling growing in my stomach. Zane finally pulled away with a smile. "Well" cleo said " we have a dinner date see you later." With that Cleo and Lewis walked out. Bella flipped open her phone "it's five till six" she said. " The band has a gig in 20 minutes." " We better get back" Will said and Bella dove into the water like normal obviously feeling better. Will got up and headed up the land entrance to follow Bella back to the mainland. "We should head back too" Zane said. "Want a ride?" he offered. I nodded and we went up the land entrance. We took the zodiac back to the cafe for Bella's performance I still wasn't feeling great but I made it threw. Bella on the other hand ended up running off stage for the bathroom, leaving questioning looking faces on everyone. Will ran after her while Zane handled the audience.

 **I hope you guys don't mind if I stick a Bella bit in here.**

 _*bella's p.o.v*_

I started feeling ill half way threw the gig. I managed to make it too the end of the song before running off stage after saying "take 5." I made it to the bathroom and collapsed to the floor I had not locked the door. After only a few moments of throwing up Will was there he rubbed my back and held my hair back. Rikki came in a minute later with a glass of water and a straw. When I was done I wiped my mouth with toilet paper and washed my mouth with the water. Will flushed the toilet and handed me a mint. "Ready?" Will asked. I nodded and went back on stage. "Sorry for the interruption guys" I said addressing the crowd. "Now whos ready to hear some music" the crowd cheered and we began the next song as if I hadn't run off stage. But I did get a strange looks from some of my band mates. After the gig I went to sit with Will but Nate stopped me. "You ok babe?" he asked. He had never stopped trying to flirt with me. "Fine Nate" I said and went to sit with Will. Will whispered in my ear " want me to take care off him?" he asked. I laughed and tried to kiss him. He pointed to my mouth and then pinched his nose. I laughed again and gave him a kiss on the cheek instead, he smiled and we left the cafe his arm over my shoulder.

 _*normal p.o.v*_

Nate watched the scene with hawk eyes. Bellas breaths stinks he thought. Watching Wills gester what kind of boyfriend follows his girlfriend to the bathroom? Nate thought not knowing that one finance and two that bella was pregnant. Nate decide to investigate the bathroom. He went into the single bathroom and locked the door. The toilet smelled foul and faintly of cheese and there was residue of a foul water in the sink. Nate not being smart assumed Bella had gone to fix her makeup.

 _*rikkis p.o.v*_

I was thinking about Bella she was really sick all we had was sandwitches hours ago and suddenly she runs off stage. I think back to that afternoon just like me this afternoon i started feeling sick for no reason suddenly.

 **And that's it the next chapter is lewis and cleos night with a surprise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the last chapter you saw Bella and Rikki's night this is Cleo's night.**

 _*Cleos p.o.v*_

I sat in the moving car we were going to a restaurant on the other side of town. We sat down at our table when we go there, my belly barely showed and couldn't be seen at all from under the table. Now that we all had lockets and moon crystals I wore them both. A tall slender blonde and a tall muscular brown haired man sat a few tables over. "That looks so much like Emma and Ash it's not funny" I said. That's when the girl turned it was Emma she nudged the man and they both stood up and came over and the man was Ash. Emma Ash I greeted them but didn't stand. "I got back a few days ago" Emma said. "I tried to call but it said the number had been disconnected." "Yah sorry, I moved in with lewis and changed numbers. Rikkis number changed too." I added not saying she was with Zane and not saying a word about Bella. "When we both finnish our meals why don't we go to rikki's" I suggest meaning the cafe. "Won't her dad not want company?" Emma asked. "She doesn't live with her dad anymore and I didn't mean her house I meant her cafe" I said. "Rikki has a cafe?!" Emma asked surprised. "Yah its were the juicenet used to be." "Wait where does Rikki live?" Emma asked. "With her boyfriend and co owner of the cafe Zane" I finally said. "She's still with Zane?" Emma asked. "Yah and there's lots more just meet us there in a hour ok" I said. "Sure Emma and Ash said together, and walked away. Then I texted the girls "cafe in and hour stay there." Rikki responde with "will do" and Bella responded a bit later. "Just left on our way back." when me and Lewis got there Will and Bella and Rikki and Zane were all in a booth together, Lewis and I joined them. "What was so important?" Rikki asked. "Just wait I have a surprise and it will be here any minute." at that minute Emma walked in hand and hand with Ash, they saw us and walked over. "Is this your surprise?" Rikki asked. I nodded with a laugh. Emman and ash slid into the booth before she noticed Will and Bella. "Who is this?" she asked. "This is Will and Bella" I said, "Bellas like us" I said. Emma greeted Bella nicely and Bella jelled a drink for her. We began telling our story from beginning to end stopping right after graduation. "Wow" Emma said "you guys saved the world" "just Australia" Rikki said modestly. Just then Bella and Rikki both moved there hands from under the table to grab there drinks there matching rings caught the light. Emma saw them "Rikki what's that?" She asked. "Our matching engagement rings" I said holding up mine. I expected Emma to respond with aren't you guys a little young to get married. But instead she said "cool" and held up her own left hand that had a simmiller ring minus the moon stones. Just then Bella stood up suddenly and edged out of the booth she ran towards the bathroom. "Not again" Will said and followed her. "Not again what?" Emma asked. "Oh Bellas been sick" Rikki said. "She had to run of stage during her gig earlier too." "What kind off sick?" Emma asked suspiciously. "Morning sickness" Bella said coming back. "Oh congrats" Emma said. "Cleo too" Lewis said spilling the news. The next question was "how far along are you?" it came from Emma. "12 weeks" was my response. " I think seven weeks" Bella said. " I bet you wish morning sickness stayed in the mornings" Emma joked. Me and Bella both nodded. "It doesn't" was Emma's simple response with a smile on her face. "Emma" Rikki started. "You don't happen by chance to be pregnant too? do you?" Emma's smile deeped "What if I am" she said mischievously, Ash was smiling too. "How far along?" I asked. "Same as you 12 weeks I can't believe you couldn't tell" she said gesturing to her stomach which now that I looked at it had a slight bulge. "Hey you didn't notice me" I said gesturing to my own slightly rounded belly. "Fair enough." was Emma's simple response after that we all had to get home so we parted ways.

 **Ok that's it for this chapter Ash won the contest for who Emma should be with when she came back. I also realized I never explained why lewis is suddenly back and not leaving again even though he would have 2 years left on this program he went on. There's 3 options my favorite being he couldn't stay away any longer so he moved back and did his research from Australia another option is that in this book the program was only a year and the last my least favorite is that upon finding out cleo was pregnant he moved back this one doesn't make a lot of sense, but anyway you choose what you want to believe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ashma will have its own chapter after the next clewis chapter then it will be in the rotation**

 _*Bella's p.o.v*_

I woke up on the r day after Emma's return I like her she's nice and a great addition to the group Will is already making her a moon stone necklace. I also suggested he make the guys each one so all eight of us match. I snuggled deep into the blankets trying to ignore the fact that I was going to be sick again today. Will had gone to the store for twine and to mako for the crystals he needed. So I sat up and pulled my hair into a ponytail I stood up and the moment I was straight the nausea washed over me. After throwing up I brushed my teeth and made breakfast. I made scrambled eggs for breakfast even though I wasn't very hungry I knew they were Wills favorite. I tried to make bacon but the smell made me sick again so I put it back in the fridge. When Will got back he thanked me and we ate I didn't eat much and he knew why. Noticing I wasn't eating he proceeded to go to the cupboard and bring me some crackers instead. I thanked him and had a few crackers that helped a little. "Thanks" i said "that helps." Will nodded "I have band practice" I reminded him. The band had luckily been taking a short break after graduation. So while I was sick I hadn't needed to worry about practice. But now it was tourist season and the band was back on almost every day. I wore a loose long strapless dress with my hair pulled back. I put some crackers and a sports bottle in my bag. I slipped on some sandals and left for the cafe, Will was going to work on the necklaces all day.

 _*Wills p.o.v*_

I watched bella while she got ready to go. I felt really bad for her she had to go to practice when she was feeling this lousy. She wore a long loose dress that didn't reveal anything but before she put it on I could see a slight bump already forming. I made sure she brought water and crackers. After she left I made Emma a necklace and then I made mine and one for Lewis before I had to take a break. I went for a swim and then made a necklaces for Zane and Ash, than I went to the cafe.

 _*Bella's p.o.v*_

I was still feeling sick as I left the house but hoped I could make it threw practice. I made it to practice the band was having some drinks so I pulled out my crackers and water. "Crackers and water really Bella don't you want a juice" Steve the drummer asked. I shook my head. "Why don't we start practice" I suggested. Nate shrugged "whatever you want babe." I sighed and went up on stage, we started practice and I made it threw a few songs before I started feeling nauseous. "Can we take five" I asked. Nate started to object but Kevin the bass said he needed to tune his guitar, so I walked calmly to the bathroom and locked the door. I slumped to the floor and let myself puke. When I was done I rinsed my mouth with the water I had brought and dug in my bag for a mint. While I was still looking there was a knock on the door you ok Bella came Thomas' voice, Thomas was the other gatarists. "Fine thomas thanks i'm coming" I said, I had finally found a mint. I threw it in my mouth and exited the bathroom "is that a mint?" Thomas asked. I nodded, Thomas was the nicest of my four bandmates and trust worthy I could tell him and he wouldn't tell the others. So when he asked "are you ok Bella" I nodded but then whispered "im just a little sick I will be fine." "Can you not tell the others?" I asked. " of course"

Thomas said. We went back to practice but it was barely a hour later I had to excuse myself again. This time I was almost running for the bathroom though. I could hear footsteps behind me probably Thomas. I closed the door but didn't have time to lock it before I was on the floor. Thomas knocked on the door "you ok Bella?" "Fine" retching noise "Thomas" more retching noises "thanks" more retching were probably what Thomas heard because he called for the rest of the band. When I came out of the bathroom after washing my mouth and sucking on another mint the whole band was standing there. "Are you ok?" Kevin asked. "Fine" I said "your not fine you just threw up in there" Steve said. "I said i'm fine" I stated. "Maybe you should go home and rest, come back when your feeling better?" Thomas said. "Really i'm fine" I repeated. "The guys are right babe" Nate said "go home, rest" he added. "It's just morning sickness" I almost yelled. Luckily the cafe was closed for band practice. "I'm fine" I stated again. "Bella" Thomas started and then what I said registered. "Morning sickness?" "where have I heard of that?" he wondered to himself. I decided to tell them it wasn't like they wouldn't figure it out sooner or later. "Probably from any woman who's ever been pregnant" I sighed. I ran my hand across my forehead there I had told them whatever. It seemed to click for Steve first I remembered he had younger siblings. "The crackers the running of stage the not wanting a juice?" he mumbled to himself. "Yes" I answered even though I knew he was talking to himself. It clicked for the rest of the band right after that. I walked to the counter. "One ginger ale please" I said to the lady behind the counter and fished for a dollar. I paid for my drink and sat down. The band sat around me they had some juice and I finished my ginger ale it helped a lot. "Ok im ready" I said. The guys nodded and took their places we sang a few more songs and then Nate ended practice. That's when I noticed the rest of had gang had slipped in to a booth not too far away, except for Will. it was a round booth on one side sat Ash then Emma Than Rikki Than Zane. Lewis sat next to Ash on the other side with Cleo next to him I slid in next to Cleo. Will came in a few minutes later with his messenger bag draped over his shoulder, he slid in next to me. "How are you doing bells" he asked me. "I'm doing ok I told the band" I said. He looked surprised but soon recovered, "special delivery" he joked pulling out something from his bag. "One for Emma" he said passing her a crystal necklace "and one for each of us" he added handing each of the guys guys laughed but put them on. "You know we would probably black out the whole country if not the whole world with these" Emma said, we all laughed. "Lets go to mako" Rikki suggested. We went the guys in boats and us in the water.

 **So thats it im pretty sure that's my longest chapter yet anyway the next two chapters will be shared by the other three couples describing their day up to this point then i will continue the story in Bella point of view.**


	11. Chapter 11

**note I don't own h2o scene Ash and emma don't live together yet so they will be in separate chapters for now this one will have Cleo and Lewis and Emma in it. The next one will have Rikki and Zane and Ash in it than there will be a Will and Bella chapter Before the chapter were Ash and Emma move in together.**

 _*cleos p.o.v*_

I woke up surprisingly earlier it was only eight and I wasn't sick. I pulled on some fabric shorts that despite not being jean were tight fine dress it is I thought. So I pulled on a knee length sundress and some sandals before going down the hall for breakfast. I had some cereal and made Lewis pancakes. "Breakfast" I said in a sing song voice entering the bedroom. Lewis sat up at my call he smiled and tried to pull me back into the bed while tickling me I set the tray of food on the bed side table before I spilled it and gave in to him. He pulled me back into bed and well. "This was supposed to be breakfast in bed" I said as I flipped his pancakes a hour later. The original ones had gotten cold.

 _*Emma's p.o.v*_

I woke up at seven at my apartment I had moved out of my parents house a soon as we got back I was already 10 weeks pregnant then and my parents didn't know. Somehow I had hid the morning sickness and slight bump. But it wasn't easy especially when we were still traveling we had settled in New Zealand for the final weeks off our trip the last 10 weeks to be exact. Ash came over and surprised me with a proposal I said yes and we went back to his hotel to watch a movie and celebrate and well we got a little carried away. 6 weeks later after he had left I found out I was pregnant. I had been horribly sick for a few days and well I bought a test and took it. That's what happened to me and though unplanned embraced I don't regret a thing. I told my parents when Ash insisted that they should know. They were a little angry especially since I had always told myself and them that I would wait. But oh well at almost 13 weeks the morning sickness had dulled and I am showing just a little. I went for a swim and then took a bath and got dressed and made breakfast before I went over to Cleo and Lewis' new place I had promised I would. When I got there Cleo was flipping pancakes.

 _*lewis p.o.v*_

I answered the door it was Emma. "Cleo Emma's here" I called my lovely fiance into the room. "Hello Emma" Cleo said entering the room she was carrying my pancakes. I gave her a kiss and she handed me my pancakes, before she sat on the couch with Emma. I ate my pancakes and then went to take a shower and get dressed we were going to the cafe around noon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Besides loving h2o I am a huge pegasister i.e a person who is super into my little pony when you're way too old for it. Just a fun fact also in a few chapters this is going to get crazy. Any way injoy.**

 _*Rikki's p.o.v*_

I woke up at nine like I said not a morning person usually I would have slept longer put I was feeling really ill. Zane was still asleep and when I stirred he put his arms around me he obviously wanted me to stay in bed but I couldn't. "I gotta get up" I whispered he smilled a let me go before pulling me back again with a joking look on his face. "Really Zane do you want to be late for work? the cafe opens in a hour" I told him. He sat up and let go off me I stepped out of his reach while he checked the clock. "No it doesn't" he said and threw a pillow at me. I dodged easily and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and started running a bath in the process I walked past the long mirror hanging on the wall. I looked like the definition of crud. My messy bun had junk in it from not being washed and was that a pudge (i.e a little fat) then again I felt like the definition of crud. I had a headache and I was nauseous. I took a bath and washed my hair the warm water felt good. We had a extra long extra deep tub so that my whole tail fit in it and was completely covered in water. I had been in the bath a long time and the water was starting to get cold so I heated it up, it was boiling and I hardly felt it. Eventually I drained the tub and dried off before changing my clothes. I looked and felt much better it was eleven and I woke Zane before we had to get to the cafe.

 **In Order to write I have to relate to the characters and it's really hard for me to do that for the guys and rikki so if there p. are short or absent sorry.**

 _*Ash's p.o.v*_

It was a big day for me I had asked Emma to marry me ages ago before she was pregnant in fact were the couple that's been engaged the longest. But today i'm going to ask her to move in with me. I don't know what the plans today all I know is that we are meeting at the cafe at noon. A little weird but oh well I guess it just takes a little getting used to. Being back I mean after Emma left I got a job opportunity a few cities over and I took it. Like Zane i'm a year older than the girls, and had already graduated high school. **(when the girls appear to be sophomores at the middle of season 2 they talk about Zane moving to a different school for his last year meaning that he is a year older than the girls.)** So I moved away and only moved back after asking Emma to marry me. Strange I know but she likes it here so I moved back. Any way at noon I head to the cafe.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I took liberties with the band names because we don't know their names in the show I made them up. In this chapter I am adding a new mer to there group this mer is modeled after me but you will learn more about her in a bit.**

 _*Bella's p.o.v*_

We hung out at mako a bit we were all on land but the guys had their feet in the water there was a splash and a scared sound before another splash I jumped into the water to see what it was.

I saw a flash of orange disappear and I followed it. It was another mermaid I couldn't see her face threw locks of red hair. The hair appeared to reach were her knees should be. I motioned for her to follow me that it was safe. She appeared to be older than me but very scared like she had never seen another mer. She followed me anyway as we surfaced Cleo put her hand over her mouth "Dr. Snow" she said "your a mermaid?" At that moment I splashed the girls on accident. There financas went behind them. The girls were expertly caught and eased into the water carefully all this happened in less than 30 seconds. "The name is Crystal" Dr. Snow said "and this is a odd change in events I never expected my patient to be a mermaid." We told Crystal our story. "I was changed alone on a island off the coast of Hawaii" she told us. "Me and my husband were on our honeymoon and got lost in the caves I came upon a cave similar to this with a passage to the ocean outside. I got in the water and the moon rose above me while my husband was still taking his shoes off. The water sparkled and glowed and when it stopped me and my husband left. The next morning I went to take a bath an well I had a tail." "What's your power?" Emma asked. "Power?" Crystal asked, "you know what can you make water do" Cleo said raising a bubble of water from the moon pool. Emma froze it than Rikki thawed it finally I turned it into jelly and it fell to the water. "Oh cool" Crystal said and with a hand motion she turned the water into milk and then back again. "I can turn it into almost anything" she added. It was our turn to be amazed "wow" all eight of us said in unison. "Does your husband know?" this question came from Will, Crystal nodded. "Great now we don't have to worry about a doctor finding out about us when the babies come" Emma sighed. Suddenly I was extremely nauseous I knew I Couldn't vomit in the cave so I dove under the water. I swam out a ways and then back towards shore to vomit there. After throwing up I went back to the cave. "Fourth time today I hate morning sickness" I said when I surfaced. "How far along are you?" Crystal asked. "Seven and a half weeks" I stated. Crystal looked worried "you shouldn't be so sick so early. Most women don't start having morning sickness till eight or nine weeks." "i've had it since six weeks probably" I said. "Same though mine is fading now" Emma said. "Well maybe it's normal for mers than" Crystal said. " I have to get back to work bye" Crystal said leaving. "Well that was odd" I said when she had left. "Your telling me" Cleo said. "The band has to play tonight" I sighed changing the subject. Will rubbed my shoulders "it will be ok" he said. "I can make it" I said trying to convince myself. We went back to the cafe I usually had a stool to sit on dering performances even though I wanted to sit because I was tired. I didn't instead I put some crackers a ginger ale a few mints and a water there that way if I got nauseous I could do something about it. Half way threw we were taking five and I was only a little nauseous but I ate a few crackers and had a sip of ginger ale. I made it thru the performance but was really tired after. I slid into the booth were the gang was sitting ginger ale water and crackers in hand the mints were in my pocket. I sat them down careful not to spill and maneuvered myself on to Will's lap. Will was much taller than me so even on his lap I could easily lean my head against his chest and I did. **(the actress who played Bella Hartley also known as Indiana Evans is 5'5" while Luke Mitchell who played Will is 6'1")** He put his arms over my shoulders and gently around my neck. I proceeded to take his hands and remove them from my neck and put them around my waist. Will smiled and held me closer. I yawned and Will and I excused ourselfs I was so tired that the moment we got home I lay on the couch. Will sat down and I lay my head in his lap. I lay my hands over my belly with a sigh Will sat me up and I leaned against him, then he proceeded to put his own hands over mine. I smiled and before I knew it we were making out. I was happy until Will accidentally brushed my swollen breasts. I pulled away with a grimace "sorry" Will said. "Not your fault I didn't realize they were that tinder" I answered. Will laughed quietly and cupped my face in his hands he planted a kiss on my lips and then stood me up took my arm and said "off to bed with my tired darling" in a funny voice. I laughed but hurried off to bed. We had to go see Wills parents tomorrow they were visiting. They have a home here courtesy of the military. **(if I remember correctly Will told Bella when she gave him a tour of mako that he had always been homeschooled because his father was in the military.)** I went to sleep comfortably against wills strong form. In the morning I woke to my normal routine of being sick and then getting ready for the day, except for one thing. My belly seemed to have grown over night all my clothes showed off my still small bump. We didn't want it to be obvies before we told Will's parents so he let me borrow a sweatshirt that didn't show off my belly. We were going for lunch I knew Sophie would be there too but I could deal with her. Upon arriving we were asked if we would like anything to drink. "Ginger ale with a straw please its my favorite soda but I hate to get it on my teeth" I lied. Wills mother smiled she had asked me to call her Molly. "Coming right up" Molly said. Sophie looked at me funny but said nothing. Maybe it was the fact that I was wearing a sweatshirt that was obviously Will's, or drinking ginger ale when i'm sure she knew it wasn't my favorite soda, or maybe it was something else but she was suspicious of me. Will and me sat on the couch his arm around me and chated for a bit. Then despite the ginger ale a wave of nausea hit me. I took a deep breath and another sip of ginger ale and it started to pass thank goodness. I fished in my pocket for a mint knowing that would help as well. Will shifted and pulled a mint from his pocket and gave it to me. "Thanks" I mouthed unwrapping the mint. "So" Molly started "We have never met Will's girlfriends before." "That's for two reasons mom" Will said "firstly Bella has been my only girlfriend, secondly she's not my girlfriend she's my fiance." Wills mother and father seemed happy but Sophie sat silently staring at me. Will caught my eye and then saw Sophie "whats up sis somthings bothering you?" Will asked. "Oh just a few things don't seem right about this" Sophie said. "For one you two have been dating less than a year." "We may have not been dating long but it took me at least a long time to express my feelings but it was love at first sight" Will said standing up to his sister. Sophie seemed surprised at this but continued. "This may be so but there are more odd things about today. Whats with the ginger ale?" she said getting right to the point. "I know its not Bella's favorite and the straw I don't think I have ever seen Bella drink anything that wasn't out of a straw or sports bottle." Sophie seemed to be getting angry, and Wills parents looked confused. "Will can I speak with you a minute in private?" I asked and stood up. Me and Will walked a few paces away out of ear shot if we talked quietly, "Will Sophie is so close to the secret" I said. "We were going to tell them about this" I said motining to my stomach "but perhaps we should tell them. If you think they can keep the secret?" " text the girls and then take a few more questions from Sophie and then we tell them if the girls are ok with it" Will said. I nodded thankful for his support and we went back to sit down. Will made up answers for Sophie's questions while I texted the girls. "Bella liked ginger ale and its good for you" Will started "and as said earlier she doesn't like getting drinks on her teeth." At that moment the girls texted back with be careful but it's ok. Sophie had one more question before I could get Wills attention. "Fine but lastly why is she wearing your sweater?" "Because she looks cute in it and because it was chilly this morning" Will answered. "No Will we need to tell them the truth" I said. "To start with i'm wareing Wills sweater and drinking ginger ale because i'm pregnant, but" I said before anyone could interrupt me "Will had already gotten the ring when I told him I was pregnant." "That still doesn't explain anything" Sophie said. " i'm wearing the sweatshirt because we didn't want it to be obvies before we told you" I said taking it off to reveal my slightly swollen belly sticking out of my regular shirt. "I'm drinking ginger ale because I have bad morning sickness and no matter how much I hope it will stay in the mornings it doesn't" I explained. " what about the straw or the fact that you run everytime you get splashed with water or the fact that Will suddenly have a crystal necklace when you got me to stop mining the crystals?" Sophie asked. "That's a much longer story and it's much easier to show you than to tell you. Will may i see your glass of water please?" I answered. "Sure Bells but are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked. "Yes" I answered "now before I show you this there are only ten other people that know this secret. My friends Cleo Emma and Rikki there financas Lewis Ash and Zane. Will knows of course and my mother and father know as well as my new friend and OB Dr. Crystal Snow." I said thoughtfully before gently pouring a few drops of water over my arm, Will closed the curtains while I slowly counted to ten. Then I changed into a mermaid and the faces of my audience changed. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door Will answered it and in walked the girls and their financas. "What is she" Sophie started. "We" Rikki said coming to dry me off. "Are mermaids" Cleo and Emma finished in unison. Rikki had finished drying me and I had my legs back thank goodness. "All eight of you?" Molly asked. "No just the girls" Lewis said. "How?" Sophie asked shocked. "Magic" Lewis answered sheepishly. "We can tell you the story if your ready to listen" Cleo offered. Her own engagement ring hit the light as she sat down with a sigh both her and Emma were showing but after that no one seemed to care. "Shall I go first?" I Offered. "Of course" Emma said. **(I am going to write to the best of my memorie the story.)** "It all started when I was nine my family lived in Ireland at the time and whenever my parents were busy I would wonder about by myself. One day I stumbled upon a cave with a large hole in the roof I didn't know why but it was almost like I was called there. I played in the pool till long after dark and the full moon rose the water in the pool bubbled and sparkled it was so beautiful. I went home and the next time I was hit with even the smallest amount of water I changed. I discovered my power soon after." I finished by turning Wills glass of water to jelly. "Now are turn" Emma said. "I was helping Emma train for redgenals I had always been afraid of water and on my way home Mr. Zane over there asked me to help fix his zodiac than he pushed me out to sea. The zodiac wouldn't work because Rikki had stolen the spark plug" Cleo started. "Then I jumped on board with the spark plug and saved her we picked up Emma and went out to sea that's when the zodiac ran out of fuel. We paddled to mako island because it was closer" Rikki continued. "Me as usual was prepared I had a phone but no signal in search of signal we headed to higher ground Cleo fell into the cave and twisted her ankle we all ended up down there and couldn't get back up, so we continued in the cave in search of another way out. Quickly we came upon the cavern under the volcano the one that holds the moonstones I could tell there was sea water coming in and knew it would lead us out. I got into the water and swam out it was about a thirty second swim to the reef outside and the surface we all got in the water with a little prompting and then it happened the water bubbled and sparkled" Emma said. "We were picked up by the water police and the next morning we all had tails we siin discovered out powers too" Cleo finished lifting a bubble of water from the can of ginger ale Emma froze it and it ended up in my mouth then Rikki ungelled Wills water and boiled it. "After two years of keeping our secret Emma went on a trip around the world that she has only recently returned from in that time we met Bella and saved the world" Rikki said. "You remember that comet that almost hit earth that was hit by a rod of light sending it back into outer space that wasn't light it was water and it was out doing" I finished. "Wow" was all anyone could say after that, "So that's why you didn't want us to mine at mako, and why we had to suddenly leave." Sophie began "yep and if you tell a soul I will boil you alive" Rikki said. "I remember when you did that to me" Zane laughed. "I was moonstruck" Rikki said in defence. After a bit longer of chatting at what it was like to be mers the girls left said they were going to mako. "We have to go" Will said after a while, And we left my parents were visiting too and we had dinner at their place tonight. They didn't know I was pregnant either, so I pulled Will sweater back on and prepared for a fun evening.

 **I hoped you liked this extra long chapter the next one will also be a wella chapter because I have the most fun with those followed by a zikki chapter and then a ashma chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a continue of the last chapter because that one was 4 pages long.**

 _*bella's p.o.v*_

We drove to my parents house it was a big coincidence that they were visiting at the same time as Wills parents. We knocked on the door and it was answered by my youngest sister Grace none of my sisters knew I was a mermaid, especially Grace she is only 12 years old. "Hey Bella" Grace said. "Mamas in the kitchen with Paige" She added. Paige is one of my other sister shes 15 years old like Cleo's sister Kim. "Thanks" I said walking into the living room with Will by my side. "You sit there i'm going to join my mother in the kitchen" I told Will motining to the couch. "Be careful" Will mouthed. I nodded and headed into the kitchen my belly didn't show but the sweater looked odd. 'Bella" my mother smiled "good to see you" she would have hugged me but luckily her hands were in dish water. "We don't really need any help in here but we will be out in a second, there's food on the coffee table if your hungry dinner will be ready in half a hour." I walked back into the living room and true to my mother's word there was snacks on the coffee table. I sat down next to Will and leaned into him I wouldn't say so but I was exhausted. Will rubbed my shoulders but that didn't help. There were some gingersnap cookies on the table and for once I was hungry but I didn't dare eat. I knew if I did I would be be sick later. My mother came in a few moments later to Will still rubbing my shoulders. "What's wrong dear?" she asked. "Nothing mom just a little tired and stressed that's all" I said. Grace was sitting across the way she looked worried too. "She hasn't touched the snacks mother." "i'm not very hungry I was saving room for dinner" I defended myself. "Do you know when Becky will be here?" I asked changing the subject. Becky is my oldest sister she's married already with a couple kids. "Should be here in a few minutes your father too" My mother said. "Great how's dinner?" I asked. "Almost done, how are you?" "Fine" was my simple answer. Just then there as a knock on the door and my sister and her husband came in with there two kids, a few moments later my father walked in and then we all went to the table Will beside me. We ate my mother seemed to watch me like a hawk but I ate all I could which wasn't a lot. Oh I was hungry but I knew if I ate much I would regret it. But when my mother brought out dessert I couldn't resist I had a piece of pie. When everyone was done eating we moved back to the living room. I as already regretting the food but oh well, I managed a mint without anyone noticing and it helped a little. "You ok Bella?" my mother asked. "You look pale" "fine im just going to use the bathroom" I said standing up. I went to the bathroom and slumbed to the floor. I retched for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door Becky came in and shut the door she sat on the edge of the tub, and just watched ne puke for almost 20 minutes before I could stand without retching. Then she pulled me into a hug. I had removed Wills sweater so I didn't get throw up on it and my belly could clearly be seen. "Oh" she seemed surprised as my belly pressed into her gently she pulled back and rested her hand on my belly. "Oh Bella" she said sympathetically. "You weren't supposed to find out this way if only dam morning sickness stayed in the dam mornings" I grumbled. Becky sighed "you're telling me i'm the one that has had two children remember" she laughed. She stroked my hair that I had pulled into a ponytail before throwing up and offered me a mint. "Why would you be carrying mints?" I asked her. "Oh many reasons" she said secretly "but mainly my own morning sickness" She said with a sigh. "Congrats" I said "now it's my turn but I need to tell the whole family." I walked back out there with her encouragement I was even more pale now but felt much better not only sick wise but encouragement wise. My mother looked more worried as I sat next to Will, who rubbed my shoulders and whispered encouragement in my ear. "Ok" I finally said "mom it's time my sisters knew the truth about me." I took Wills glass in my hand and tipped a little water over my hand I knew when I changed the sweater would disappear revealing my other piece of news. Will caught me and eased me back onto the couch as my tail appeared "careful Bella" he started, but didn't finish I knew he was going to say something about the baby. My sisters looked on amazed and didn't notice my rounded belly that was bigger in mermaid form. Especially Becky "I thought I knew your big news" she mouthed. I just shook my head. Will wrapped his arms around me, "well it's obvious he knew" my mother said. Instead of answering her question I made a statement. "I should get the girls over here." "I don't mean to be rude" my mother said "but you look a bit plumper without that sweater on." I just nodded ignoring her I was texting the girls. "Me and Will are also getting married but not because of the baby" I said forgetting I hadn't told them about the baby. "Congratulations" my mother said and then it hit her "morning sickness? That's why you didn't eat and why you looked so queasy and why you spent 30 minutes in the bathroom." I nodded "the girls are here" Will said. "How far along?" my mother asked while Will got the door. "eight weeks" Rikki said walking in she immediately began drying me off. Cleo and Emma followed her and sat on the couch there 13 week bellys showed gently. Rikki finished drying me and Will helped me up. "You really are huge" Emma stated in the kindest way possible. I just laughed "seriously your huge for eight weeks, how much are you eating?" my mother asked. "Hardly anything I have been too sick." the girls were out off shock and asking qustions. Lewis and Will began filling them in as well as telling the girls' story. I glanced at Rikki she looked pale and was leaning into Zane. "Maybe you guys should go home now you all look tired" my mom said to all eight of us. Cleo and Emma were helped off the couch by Lewis and Ash. they left and it was true Emma and Cleo were yawning. Zane helped Rikki off the couch with a sigh he put his arm over her shoulder and one around her waist as if he were supporting her. We said goodbye and left it was cooling off and the sun was setting, and I actually needed the sweater for once. When we got home I crashed like suggested.

 **I hope you like the very long 2 part Wella chapter even though it's only in Bellas point of view.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just doing what has a lead now no order so you may see three of one character at a time because it works.**

 _*Rikki's p.o.v*_

I slumped onto the couch after me and Zane walked home I was exhausted I haven't felt well all day. Zane seemed to understand he had grown up a lot after the incident at mako. "I'm just gonna go to bed maybe I will feel better in the morning" I said to Zane but in reality I knew I wouldn't. I went to bed hoping I wouldn't throw up in the morning. I had been sick this morning but that was it I was starting to have similar symptoms to the girls and as much as I was afraid to be a mom it would be cool for all 4 of us to be pregnant together. I would take a test in the morning but for now I needed to sleep. In the morning Zane was already gone there was a note it said that he had let me sleep and went to open the cafe and to come by if I was feeling better. Well at least he doesn't have to be here for this. I had a test from when I had made Cleo take one so I guess that's a good thing. A few minutes later I was pacing in the bathroom the timer went off and I checked the test. I must have fainted because the next thing I knew I was on the bathroom floor with a headache. I checked my phone almost noon I was feeling better but now I was worried about how I was gonna tell Zane neither of us were ready to be parents. I got ready anyway and headed to the cafe I knew most of the gang would be there that's always were we hang out. When I got to the cafe I was surprised to see that none of the gang was here. Zane was standing behind the counter, And I went over to him. "Hello feeling better?" he asked not looking up. "Yah a little, thanks." I really did feel better but I was so worried that I felt sick. "Hey can I talk to you a minute alone maybe in the office?" Zane just nodded he could tell something was on my mind. We walked into the office and I sat on the couch "what's on your mind?" Zane asked. "Zane I have some news come sit by me" Zane sat beside me he took my hand "its ok Rikki you can tell me." I took his hand and placed it over my slightly pudgy stomach "you feel that?" Zane nodded "so what?" "That's our baby." I managed to say without stumbling. He kissed me and took my own hand and placed it over my stomach. "That's great news" he said. "I'm glad you think so but I don't think either of us is ready to be parents." "It will be fine" Zane tried to reassure me with a kiss. "I think the girls are at mako why don't you go join them?" "yah sure see you later." I said and I left towards mako. I surfaced in the pool we had furnished the cave with chairs and stuff. Cleo and Emma were on the small loveseat we had somehow got in here, and Bella was in a chair close by. "Hey guys" I waved while pulling myself out of the pool. I dried off and pulled up a chair by Bella. "Hey Rikki what's up?" Emma asked. "Guess who gets to join the club" I smiled. "What club?" Bella asked. "The one your all in" I smiled again making them guess was fun. "You don't mean this club, do you?" Cleo asked placing her hands on her belly. "Well it's clearly not this club" I said gesturing to my tail. "I'm already in this club" I laughed. Cleo laughed and Emma joined in realizing the good news. Finally Bella got it and laughed too "So how far along?" She asked. "Um not sure maybe 8 weeks" I said I had been sick for about a week so I guessed 8 weeks was just about right. Unfortunately the fact that we were mermaids screwed up any other way of telling. Bella nodded "a week less then me." "Um hum I mumbled" I was distracted by a gurgling in my belly. "Wanna go back to the cafe and get some food?" I asked. Bella, Cleo, and Emma all nodded they were usually hungry. We went back to the cafe and ate and had a good time it was nice.

 **That's it sorry its so short and took so long I have been stopped for weeks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys guess who's finally back after that really short chapter me and time for a ashma chapter yay!**

 _*emma's p.o.v*_

We went back to the cafe we were all hungry especially Rikki, she must have been practically starving because she ate two burgers and fries with a shake. Bella just snacked on some crackers she was always sick, on another note Bella is a great addition to the group in my opinion. Cleo was going out with Lewis so didn't eat much. Ash was picking me up soon we had finally moved in together he was coming to eat here so I waited for him. When Ash finally arrived here was sweaty from work at the stables. "Hey babe" he said and kissed me on the cheek. I waved a hand in front of my face "you smell" he laughed. "You want a burger?" He asked. "Craving one" I laughed, this also made him laugh. "Alright then three burgers" he said heading up to the counter. He came back a few moments later with a box of fries and three burgers. "Scutch" he said sliding into the booth next to me. Will came and took Bella home on his arm, then Lewis came and took Cleo out. Me and Ash ate and went home Rikki stayed to clean up the cafe and then go home with Zane. Ash showered thankfully before we went to bed there are still boxes everywhere. I think Ash is actually existed about the baby, especially certain aspects.

 **This is so short but I don't have anymore to write this story is getting harder and harder to write so I had a question for you guys there's a poll on my page or you can leave a review on this but should I start a new story I have loads of other ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys long and I mean long awaited h20 update. I have decided that by new years I'm gonna finish both my h20 story and my night shift story and by summer holidays I am gonna hopefully finish some other stories. This is another wella chapter because if you want this story those are the easiest to write.**

*Will's P.O.V*

The next morning is routine I got up at five for training. I don't compete anymore but I still like to keep in shape. A long jog in the rising sun or predawn depending on the time of year. After that a quick swim around the reefs. Then I come home and shower before hopefully breakfast. Depending on the day Bella is either up when I get home or get up after I am already ready for the day. Today though when I come back from training, Bella is in the bathroom. I knock on the door.

"You alright in there Bells?" I asked I couldn't hear her throwing up so. No answer I open the door since it's not locked. Bella is in the tub tail over the edge her ear buds in half asleep. I chuckled lightly hoping not to wake her and close the bathroom door. Ok breakfast now shower later, toast and a smoothie. Bella comes out of the bathroom while i'm washing the dishes up.

"That was a great bath" Bella smiled she was obviously in a good mood. She starts looking through the cupboards pancake batter comes out. Bella makes pancakes and eats like nothing is wrong. She is dressed in jean shorts and a loose t-shirt.

*Bella's P.O.V*

I get up in the morning sometime after Will leaves probably around like 6:30. No nausea nothing just a amazing day. I decide today is the best time for a long hot bath. Later we are gonna go tell Cleo's folks about the mermaid stuff if were gonna tell one family we should tell another. Rikki doesn't want to tell her dad just yet and Emma's family is still getting settled so Cleo's it is. I'm really craving pancakes when I get out of the bath. I kinda fell asleep in the tub though, Will is in the kitchen of our one bedroom flat. Our house has a really simple layout, the door opens into the hall area and to the right is the livingroom and the left the kitchen at the end of the hall is the small bedroom, and the bathroom is a onsweet. Will is just doing some washing up I pretend not to notice him. When I finish making the pancakes, I clean up leaving the dishes for Will to do later. I sit down to eat pancakes are really good. Suddenly warm arms wrap around me. I know it's just Will especially as his arms settle on my stomach. I'm somewhere between 8 and 10 weeks not really sure.

"You seem to be in a good mood how does a swim sound?" Will whispered in my ear.

"Didn't you just come from Swimming?" I asked.

"Sure but that was alone not with you" he smiled mischievously.

"OK definitely a swim then" I stood and we walked hand in hand down to the shore. I check the way no one around so I run in getting almost 4 feet deep before I transform. I swim a little deeper knowing Will is following me. We surfaced a few hundred yards out.

"OK hold on if you hold tight we can get to Mako before you run out of breath." I told him and he wrapped his arms around around my waist. I feel him take a deep breath and then I dive under and begin speeding my way to Mako. we surface just outside the moon pool entrance for Will to take a breath. I dive back under letting Will come in on his own. I pull myself to sit on the steps. Lewis has been working on getting some small amenities like electricity. For know though we just have the furnished cave.

"We should explore these caves more" I said as Will surfaced. I pull myself onto the sand not waiting for him to answer. Even without Rikki we had all figured out a way to dry ourselfs. I can gel the water and just wipe it off. I changed back before Will had managed to dry himself with the towels in the corner. "OK follow me" I head up the slope to the small cavern with the slide entrance. There was a path that lead deeper into the cave, about thirty feet in I have to flip on my torch. The path splits in five, I take the center path down a steep slope for about twenty feet into a large cavern. The cavern had four smaller dig outs on the sides. I go back up the slope and down another passage all five caves are exactly the same except the farthest left one. It has another passage out the very back that leads into another cave with a large stone almost table this cavern also had a hole in the roof that let in natural sunlight. Will had followed me we did this all in silence. "We have to get the girls down here now" I said.

"There's no cell service we will have to go get them" Will said.

"We will have to wait until after we tell Cleo's parents it's almost one" I told him. Will nodded and we head back to the moon pool cavern, so we could leave. We swim slowly across the reefs at first before I speed us home. We get ready to go over to Cleos stopping to eat lunch first. We eat burgers at the cafe where the rest of the band is rehearsing without me. After they finish while we are still eating my band mates join me and Will at the table im sitting on Will's lap feeding him bits of burger over my shoulder, his arms rest around my waist. We chat with the band for a little bit and talk about the gig tomorrow night. I promise to be there for practice at ten and the gig that evening. They leave me and Will alone after that and we finish our lunch, then we head to Cleo's house. I text her we are on our way as we leave the cafe with Rikki and Zane. We arrive at the same time as Emma and Ash. Will knocks on the door Kim answers Cleo and Lewis were already inside. Me and Cleo are practically the same size and she is five weeks farther than me.

"Ok now that all eight of us are here we have a big secret" Cleo started

"We have been keeping this secret for almost 4 years now" Emma said at that point Will got up and came back with a two glasses of water.

"This explains hours locked in the bathroom never going near water this explains it all" Cleo said.

"What is this because this is really boring" Kim butted in.

"This" Cleo said pouring drops of water on all four of us "Is our life." We all count down from ten. We all settle ourselves on the floor as we wait.

"What is-" Kim begins to ask again as we all transform. "Woah" Is next word out of Kim and everyone else's mouth.

"OK Rikki dry us now please" Cleo said Rikki stretched out her hand dry us and Cleo's family countines looking on with auh. Once we are dry we sit back on the couch and wait for questions. I begin feeling sick things are going way too quick and it's making me nauseous.

"UM What?" Kim asked.

"What does it look like any time we touch water ten seconds later we grow tails and when we get dry they go away" Rikki said she clearly wasn't in the mood. Zane rubs her shoulders trying to calm her down probably hormones or something, then again Rikki has always been a tad prickly.

"Cleo explain now" I hear Don say but I'm more focused on the churning in my stomach. Cleo and Rikki and Emma start retelling the story leaving how I became a mermaid for me to tell. Will is just watching me closely I think he knows i'm not feeling well. The feeling begins to subside as it gets to be my turn.

"After that Emma went on her trip and we met Bella" Cleo said. They explain how they met me before everyone turns to me for my side of the story up until that point. I tell them with a little help from Will the nausea coming in waves subsiding for a moment and then coming back. I put a hand to my stomach hoping to calm it. That helps a little it is actually really comforting.

"You alright Bella?" Sam asked me from where she was sitting in a chair. I take a deep breath soothing what's left of the nausea.

"Yeah i'm ok" I told her. "Hey girls I actually had something really cool to show you a our place" I said no one had said it was Mako so I spoke in code.

"Ok lets go" Cleo said we all stood and left leaving them speechless.

"Oh also we saved the world from a comet" Rikki said as we left. Ash and Will took Wills boat stopping for food before coming. Zane and Lewis took their own boats and all brought torches lots of them. I made the girls wait until the guys got there before we all pulled ourselves out. Using our own methods to dry Emma freezes the water and wipes it off and Cleo lifts the droplets from her tail.

"Here this way I lead the way back threw the way i'd come before to the tunnels and I show it all to them.

"This place is amazing" Cleo said. Everyone agree,

"Any chance you can get electricity down here Lewis?"

"I don't think so but I do have a idea." Lewis though for a minute. "Rikki make a fireball." Rikki did it "ok now Cleo surround it in your bubble without the water touching it" Cleo did that and the fireball didn't go out. "Ok now Bella harden it" I hardened it and it became a magical ball of light floating to the roof of the cavern and staying there all on it's own. "Ok I was not expecting it to do that" Lewis said.

"Well now we have power" Emma said.

"Yeah now we just have to do that in all the other rooms and figure out how to turn them off" I said, wandering around the room.

"Let me try somthing" Emma said she used her power on the bubble and it went out she did it again and it turned back on even though she doesn't control fire.

"Yay power" I said. We set up the power in all the other caverns and the adjoining rooms.

"Ok Cleo can you get Crystal here I have another idea" Lewis said.

"Yeah give me twenty minutes" Cleo said she left the cave and out the moon pool entrance. We sat down to eat while we waited. They came back later Crystal dried herself by turning the water droplets into small pebbles.

"Cleo tells me you've found something" she said. I lead the way

"I was hoping if Cleo held it steady you could create things out of water" Lewis said

"I think so I've never tested it but I can make almost anything" Crystal said.

"Oh wait" Will said he pulled two moonstone necklaces out of his shorts pocket. "One for you one for your husband" He said.

"Thank you" Crystal said. She took a deep breath "Ok i'm ready" this took awhile we furnished pretty much the whole first cave like a house functioning stove and fridge with no sign of electricity. Three of the off cavernes where set up as bedrooms and one as a bathroom. Again functioning toilets and sinks with no signs of piping. A door is made with hinges and is drilled into the rock by Lewis. The main room has a sofa and kitchen table on one side and the kitchen on the other. The floor is covered with water and changed into carpet, tile, and hardwood for each room. While Cleo and Crystal did this, Me Rikki and Emma watched and the boys went to get paint for the walls. When they got back us four girls vacated since the paint fumes were bad for us and the babys.

"We should swim while we wait" Rikki suggested.

"I think i'm gonna stay here I'm tired you guys go ahead" I told them.

"If your sure" Cleo said and the three of them dove into the moon pool. I sat on the steps and let my feet get wet sliding into the water. I didn't swim out just lounged in the moon pool. Again I fell asleep leaning against the rocks after making a pillow from some spilled water. Last I heard Rikki hadn't told her dad she was pregnant or engaged yet ever since she moved in with Zane there has been very little contact. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Will.

"No" I mumble incoherently trying to roll away from him but not able to since I was in the water.

"Come on Bella you have to get up now and see the cavern it's all done" he said. I blink open my eyes and let Will lift me from the pool. Once I dry myself he helps me up and leads me towards the caverns. I'm pretty sure I'm still half sleep. But when I see that beautiful cavern I wake right up.

"This is beautiful" I sigh this would be a much better place to raise a family then our one bedroom flat. That's when I realize i'm pregnant and we live in the tiniest one bedroom flat what are we gonna do when the baby comes. I mean at least we don't live in the boat shed like we did in high school. **(I realized while rewatching the end of season 3 it appears that Will and Bella are practically living together so…. Yeah just added that in for fun)** my stomach rumbles I check the time on my phone, I haven't eaten in two hours I shouldn't be hungry, yesterday I could hardly eat what's changed.

"Hey Will i'm hungry do you wanna get out of here in a bit?" I asked. I realize I interrupted another conversation. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you"

"It's alright Bells we were just talking about maybe living here." Will said they had been talking about the thought in my head.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked "You were literally talking about the thought going threw my head." I added as a footnote. Will laughed a little at that but nodded he agreed we could come back tomorrow and we went to get something to eat I was starving. Rikki had left a long time ago her and Zane had some sort of dinner with Mr. Bennet. Cleo and Lewis left at the same time as us. Ash and Emma had also gone home earlier.

 **This story will continue in Rikki's point of view with her and Zanes important dinner.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok guys another chapter right after the last one I told you im gonna finish this.

Note: I don't own H2O.

*Rikki's P.O.V*

Zane decided now was a good time to rekindle his relationship with his dad and mine so his dad my dad and us are a a banquet thing for Mr. Bennett's work. Before this my pregnancy symptoms have been very minor, and i'm not showing yet. Zane had a really good idea he took my engagement ring from me gently and he was going to ask my dad for my hand the proper way. I mostly sat idle on one of the couches in the conference room. I'm not really one for these big events. I feel really sick throughout the entire event, I was going back and forth from the couch to the bathroom afraid I would be sick on the floor. I didn't actually throw up but it was awful not being able to be near by when Zane asked for my hand. But he came to find me right after my father had to his surprise said yes. He slipped the ring back on my finger and decided to make a public announcement instead of just telling his father. He does the thing where you tap a fork against a wine glass.

"I have an announcement to make" Everyone turns to look at him where he is standing on a bench."I would like to announce me and my girlfriends engagement"

"A toast" Someone shouted. Everyone raised a glass I rose my glass of water that I was passing for a martenie because of the baby. No one would no about the baby not for a few more weeks anyway. We, me and Zane are planning on telling my father about the mermaid stuff in a few weeks of course his father knows I was a mermaid and we don't plan on telling him i'm not human. As the guests clear out and a rather tippsy one is escorted out, he trips and his drink splashes all over my front. Zane sees the scene and motions for me to leave, while he distracts them. I run for the bathroom, and get in but the door doesn't get locked before I fall to the floor. My dad and his dad both knock on the bathroom door as i'm still drying my tail.

"I will be out in a minute" I called from my place on the floor. But my dad opened the door and both Mr. Bennett and My father see me tail and all, Zane was just behind them.

"Rikki" Zane was genuinely concerned. he propped me up on his strong arms, while I finished drying my tail. My dad is standing there his mouth hanging open, Mr. Bennett has slumped down the door frame head in his hands and I can tell if he's crying or laughing. My dad tried to stutter questions but failed miserably it sounded like when where how and what.

"Since I was 15 Mako Island Magic and Mermaid." Was all I said standing up with a little help from Zane. That's when Mr. Bennett looks up he is laughing uncontrollably now.

"I should have known you could become a Mermaid again" He laughed uncontrollably again. Zane looked at me and broke out im a smile.

"Actually it was all a ruse I only became human for twelve hours. And if you tell anyone I will boil you alive" I said squeezing my fist menacingly. "You know my powers and you should fear me." I look at him menacingly in the eye and unclench my fist. Then collapse in Zane's arms, exhausted from that day and the emotional outburst. Zane helps me to my feet again and I shove me way past both men I'm really not in the mood. Zane follows closely and takes me home,and we hope that my threat was enough to keep quite.

Ok that's the end I know it short but it's a update and it's in Rikki's point of view, spoiler alert Mr. Bennett is gonna keep his mouth shut I just threw that in there for fun the only family that doesn't know now is Ash and Emma's.


	19. Chapter 19

**This will be another multi P.O.V chapter mostly Bella though. Yes I know in other fanfictions they move to mako or start a mermaid community there or whatever and yes i'm gonna do that but my own way i'm not trying to copy anyone. I don't own H2O or any similar fanfictions.**

*Bella's P.O.V*

Me and Will went to the cafe for som burges; of course none of the gang was there but my band mates were and were wondering where I had been all day. I know I hadn't missed practice so I just shrugged it off.

"We were wondering if your free to practice" Thomas asked.

"Um yeah I guess" I yawned stretched and stood up I was finished eating anyway I might as well practice. We run a few songs and it's dark out by the time we finish. Will escorts me back to our flat on his arm. Will takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. It's not like we can actually live on mako not yet it's not safe so we have our flat still 4 months left on the lease anyway. Will opens the door and we go in I have practice at 10am tomorrow so I go to bed, after practice tomorrow we plan to go to mako so we have a long day tomorrow. When we get up in the morning it's about 7:30 Will slept threw training for the first time, probably ever. Will made breakfast for the both of us while I took a bath and got dressed. Will made croissants, with ham. He recently learned he can cook well and he is loving it. By the time all that is done and we have gone for a swim, it was time for me to go to practice. Will comes to practice all the time now he used to not be able too. But my band mates relented. He sits and drinks a juice practice went without a hitch and soon we were headed to mako. Will took his boat but only because we needed to bring things over to mako. The girls were already there, and Emma was talking about the caves. Crystal was gonna come over after her work finished to finish furnishing another one. We were gonna explore the 5th cavern today. Soon after I swam up we all got out of the water and dried off. We went down the tunnels and found that another tunnel that slopped steeply down had appeared near the mouth of the other tunnel. It slopped steeply and it wasn't safe for us to get down there in our condition so we continued. We went down tunnel that lead to the five way split and then down the split. The meeting room glowed in the sunlight.

"This could definitely be a communal meeting place" Emma said. The girls agreed no one would live permanently in the cavern it would be communal space. We explored around the room until Cleo pointed out a water tunnel that lead under the table. It was full of water and just about the right size for us to swim thru. We finished exploring the cavern and upon finding nothing else interesting we jumped in one at a time letting ourself sink waiting a full two minutes before the next person dropped. I went last by the time I got down the other girls had found that the tunnel let out in a deep pool. We surface in the pool to find a large cavern with a glowing blue stone like our necklaces in the middle. Our necklaces glowed like the stone as if they were attracted to it. By then the boys were yelling above us wondering were we had gone. So Cleo went back up and brought them down. They were able to hold their breath for the short trip down it was only about ten meters. When we got there all eight necklaces glowed brightly. It was almost like we were drawn to it as well suddenly none of us could control what we were doing. We all dragged ourself from the water me and the girls tales dried almost instantly. As we got closer the light from the rock became blinding. Suddenly still with no control over what we were doing we all reached out all at the same time we touched the stone and then it all went black.

 **So it's kinda short but I really wanted to end on a cliffhanger we have a much longer chapter half finished already do don't worry.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys so it's been awhile I have 2 chapters done, but I haven't had time to type it. So here it is.

*Bella's P.O.V*

When I woke up everyone else was also just waking, but everything had changed. The room our necklaces and our appearances. Cleo's necklace was a dark blue only a few shades darker than the original, Rikki's a fire red. Emma's was a pale almost white blue, and mine a emerald green. The boy's necklaces had changed color too. Will's was silver, and Lewis' purple. Ash's had turned turquoise and Zane's a sunshine yellow. Everyone had hair streaks and eyes that matched there necklaces. The girls also had gold henea and the boys silver. But all off this was only there for a moment before it disappeared.

The room layout had also changed. The blue stone had moved and been replaced by a stone table like the one upstairs. The glowing blue stone could be seen down a side passage. The room was also surrounded in bookshelves stacked high with books paper and scrolls.I assessed this all in about 10 seconds, before a deep voice began speaking at a steady rate.

"You are worthy" it repeated this until Rikki got annoyed and spoke.

"Worthy of what?" she asked, the voice seemed to laugh.

" I welcome you Ahi, Tipu, Ika, Hakarer, Hiriua, Tarai, Taugata, and Makata" as the voice spoke the individual being spoken off was forced to raise their hand. The order was, Rikki, Me, Cleo, Emma, Ash, Will, Zane, and finally the same order for each person the voice spoke again. "You must use your powers over fire, plants, animals, ice, earth, tides, humans, and magic, to rebuild this great city and find others like yourself."

"Ok information overload here can you explain?" Ash asked.

"Welcome to Atlantis" the voice said. "You must bring Whatawhiti and Aroha here" then the voice stopped, and out a very old man he must have been at least a hundred.

"I'm Nathaniel the last living heir of Atlantis I was scribed to the council almost 1000 years ago I have been waiting a long time for you" he said.

"What about Gracie Julia and Luisa?" Emma asked.

"This is the book that's just what it's called I wrote most of it and it tells the story of Atlantis" he said opening the book. "Why don't we start with the most important things first? Whatawhiti means transmute and you know her I assume?" he asked

"Yes of course Crystal" Cleo said.

"Your names are titles more than names. Each council member who has ever lived has taken the masculine or feminine title of their element, In fact the voice you heard was Prince Ahie" Nathaniel said. "I must also tell you about your kamali's" he continued, lifting his own purple stone from his neck, "Each color represents a different element, there is a whole chapter in the book about it, which you can read on your own at a later date, but for now I will summarize it for you" he said. " The book is in Atlantean, or as it is called today, Maori, don't worry though, you will all be able to speak Atlantean by tomorrow. It is part of the change" he explained. Just than my phone buzzed.

"How do you all of a sudden have cell reception out here?" I asked taking out my phone.

" It is your kamales, they are a power source" he said. I checked my phone, it was a text from Thomas.

'Where are you? Sound check starts in five minutes.'

" who is it Bells?" Will asked.

"It's Thomas, I am late for practice" I said.

"You can't leave yet" Nathaniel said concerned. So I replied to Thomas with the puking emoji.

"Will try to make it in time for the gig. Start without me."

"Okay, they won't bother me" I said. Will looked over my shoulder to see what I wrote and laughed.

"Now we need to get started" Nathaniel said. "Your kmalis are sacred stones that help each of you to focus power" Nathaniel explained. "All mers receive one when they turn five years of age because that is when they begin to be able to exhibit powers. The stones help them to develop and control those powers."

"As children, they have the powers of their parents by default, however at age 18, under a full moon they must touch the great stone in order to reveal the fixed power that they will have from then on" he continued. If you allow your kamali's get to full of power, or remove them, you will develop the streaks and eyes and the henna. Royals can make these physical changes occur at will, however they can not make the changes disappear. In short when royals, that is the eight of you as well as your two peers wear these kamalis you can make the changes to your appearance occur at will" he explained. "In order to release power from a kamali, a mer of over 18 years of age must place it in direct contact with the great stone."

"What does power over humans mean?" Zane asked. Nathaniel smiled and explained. "You each have a primary job based on your assigned power, your power is mind control over humans and thusly your job is human relations" he explained. "Okay, that makes sense, Zane said, as Rikki, thinking about what Zane might do with his power let out a gasp and facepalmed.

We spent another hour there, learning all we could about Atlantis and how it had come to fall. Before we left Nathaniel gave us each a few items and made us swear to return the next day. Lewis received a spell book, Emma an ice staff, Rikki a fire wand, Ash and Zane each received a sword and Will he presented with a water staff. As for me, a small bag with magical plant dust. We also each received set of clothes which we were told was royal Atlantean clothing. Each of us girls had a dress with slits running from our ankles to our thighs colored the same as our elements. The boys all had a suit of metal armour. Nathaniel promised to explain more to us the following day and we departed for the mainland.

OK so that's the end of this chapter there will be another one real soon as I said at the beginning as soon as I have time to type I up I apologize for the delay I have been sick.


End file.
